The Fright Before Christmas 3
by MyAibou
Summary: A year after Danny first learns of the Christmas Truce, he discovers its true meaning with two other halfas. Christmas fluff, NO pairings. One-shot.


**THE FRIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS 3  
**by MyAibou

**Disclaimer:  
**'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the Phandom  
Writers were writing their fanfic quite random.  
But remember it always, every story you see,  
Butch Hartman created Danny Phantom, not me.

**Rating: K+**

**Acknowledgments: **With appreciation to **DragonDancer **and** Lunnaei** for beta testing.

This one sorta fits in the same universe as my other DP stories... if you kinda squint. Very fluffy (but not the romantic kind of fluff.) No pairings. Takes place one year after the episode **The Fright Before Christmas**.

For **Cafeendulzado** for the **Christmas Truce** Secret Santa gift exchange on Tumblr. Happy Holidays!

* * *

'Twas the night before Christmas, and throughout FentonWorks  
The Fentons were festive, but Danny felt like a jerk.

"I know that I promised more holiday cheer,  
But how can I manage that when HE is here?

"Sh, Danny!" warned Jazz, "I know Vlad is your nemesis,  
But _Dad's_ Christmas wish, it's _this_" she said with emphasis.

"I know," Danny grumbled, "and for Dad, I will try.  
But one hit on Mom, and I'm outta here, good-bye!"

And it didn't take long for Danny's whistle to blow  
When Vlad trapped his mother beneath mistletoe.

So off to the basement Danny flew with a scream,  
Through the portal to the Ghost Zone to blow off some steam.

He then made his way to the place where last year  
The ghosts celebrated their Truce with much holiday cheer.

"With Skulker and Ember, perhaps I can be merry,  
But never with Vlad, I must always be wary!"

And the ghosts, they all welcomed him with warm season's greetings  
While noting tomorrow they'd return to their beatings.

And Danny's spirits lifted with every toast  
As he celebrated the Truce with all of the ghosts.

But then he saw something that started his heart aching,  
One ghost, all alone, in the festivities not partaking.

He knew her right away, the resemblance was uncanny,  
It was his own half-ghost clone, a girl known as Dani.

"Danielle!" he called out, taken back in surprise.  
"I never expected to see you here with these guys!"

"Danny!" she cried, a smile lighting her face,  
And she smothered her "cousin" in a giant embrace.

"It's so good to see you! I didn't think you'd come!  
I thought maybe... no, never mind, that's just dumb."

"What?" Danny asked her, now feeling perplexed.  
"Is there something wrong? Why do you look so vexed?"

She shrugged. "No, it's nothing." But she looked rather listless,  
So he prodded her 'til she said, "It's my first Christmas."

"Your first?" he cried out. "But how can that be?"  
And then he remembered how she came to be.

Though thirteen she seemed from every appearance,  
It was less than a year that her form had coherence.

For Vlad had created her from Danny's DNA,  
The boy had barely met her before she'd flown away.

"I thought my first Christmas would be happy, not sad,  
But it's time for family, and my only family is – Vlad!"

At her tone of surprise, Danny spun on his heel  
To see Vlad right behind him, so he put up a shield.

"I won't let you hurt her!" he shouted with a sneer.  
"Stop, Daniel!" cried Vlad. "That's not why I'm here!

"Your mother was missing you, so I said that I'd find you.  
"It's Christmas, but I didn't think _I'd _have to remind you."

"It's hard to feel jolly when _you're_ on the loose!"  
"But Daniel, aren't you forgetting the Truce?"

Danny blinked in surprise. "Why, the Truce, you know of it?"  
Vlad laughed. "I'm a half-ghost! Do you think I'm above it?

"We three should be celebrating, not making a fuss!  
_All_ ghosts share the Truce, even half-ghosts like us."

Danny lowered his hands, let his shield disappear.  
"You're right, 'tis the season for giving, not fear.

"We'll forget all our differences just for one night."  
But he wasn't sure what else to do, if not fight.

"I know," said Danielle, then taking Danny by hand,  
She pointed to a corner of the room that was bland.

There was a cold, empty fireplace and one naked tree.  
"I know just the thing we can do, just we three.

"The tree, it needs trimming, the chimney needs stockings.  
A few strings of lights, the results could be shocking.

"There are ornaments, some holly, and many bright baubles.  
It's just the right way to put aside all our squabbles.

"There's much we could do to decorate these walls.  
Instead of decking each other, we could deck the halls!"

Danny and Vlad shrugged. "How hard can that be,  
To string up some lights and decorate the tree?"

So the threesome of halfas got right down to business  
Sifting through boxes of decorations for Christmas.

Vlad found a long light string, but what a tangled mess!  
"Oh, gingerbread men! Which bulb's broke? It's anybody's guess!"

He tried to untangle them and get them to work,  
While Danny enjoyed the show with a smirk.

But Vlad got revenge when Danny's bright wreath  
Wouldn't stay on the wall, and through gritted teeth

Danny pushed it and prodded until the thing stuck.  
Danielle nodded her approval. "Now, that doesn't suck."

For her part, the tinsel was giving her fits.  
It stuck to her hair in pieces and bits.

And the glass bulbs kept drooping, a few of them broke,  
While their attempts at a fire merely produced lots of smoke.

But when finally they finished and one thing remained,  
Danny gave Danielle the Star. "For the tree top," he explained.

Smiling, she took it and floated nonstop  
Up to the tree where she placed it on top.

Then she landed beside Dan and reached for his hand.  
Surveying their work, she sighed. "This sure looks grand!"

"You know," Vlad agreed, "I must say, not too shabby.  
And Daniel, you certainly seem much less crabby."

"I'd forgotten," Danny said, "and I didn't want to hear it,  
But sometimes it takes ghosts to bring out Christmas spirit."

To Danielle he said, pulling her into his arms,  
"I promised you always to keep you from harm.

"More important, you're wrong that you've no family.  
Your DNA says _Fenton_, your family is _me_."

And turning to Vlad, he said, "Though we're arch rivals,  
I'll try to remember at the Holidays' arrival

"We're alike in one way, and I'll think of it thus:  
_All_ ghosts share the Truce, even half-ghosts like us."


End file.
